We Need To Talk
by RachBer
Summary: One Shot Pezberry. Santana made one mistake before and it all just seems to go downhill from there...


**Just a Pezberry oneshot, I don't own anything to do with Glee!  
Enjoy!**

* * *

**"We need to talk"**

Santana flipped her phone shut with a perplexed look on her face. Her and Rachel's relationship was a bit rocky recently, Santana had made a move on some cheerleader at camp and in retaliation Rachel had kissed Finn. So she said.  
Santana's heart dropped, she knew that something was up, maybe she was reading too much into it. She opened her phone.

**"Be at yours in 20 mins, S x"**

Santana grabbed her coat and left. Dusk settling in around her as the cold air watered her eyes, she pulled her letterman jacket into her, attempting to retain heat. Her mind racing, even though if they weren't as tight as they were before the incidents a few weeks ago, Santana still loved her. A year is a long time to be with somebody. She needed Rachel, just like she needed Brittany. But look how much Brittany needed her, not as much as she needed that dancer from Carmel High. A tear fell from her eye, 'it's the cold, it's the cold' she thought over and over, pushing thoughts of what was inevitably coming far from her mind. The leaves crunching under each step, forming a rhythm as she made her way down the street to her girlfriend's house.

A tanned hand knocked lightly at the mahogany door in front of her, a small smile gracing her face when she saw the short brunette answer it. She stepped in, taking off her jacket, throwing it on the back of the couch. "You wanted to talk?"

Rachel glanced at the floor before walking towards the stairs, taking a seat on the second step. "Yeah, I did.. I do, just sit there" she gestured to the step next to her. She moved over, the soft cream carpet bristling quietly beneath them, "I.. I found out something this morning. I – " She was cut off by a barrage of questions from the taller girl next to her, "Santana, I said not to interrupt me. Right, well you remember when you kissed Casey at that cheerleader camp thing?"

"Rachel, I told you straight away, I was drunk, it was an accident, it was during a game. You know all this." Santana said, her heart dropping. She felt sick. It was at the Ohio CheerCamp, she had been asked to help out as a trainee coach and thought it would look good on her resume for college. One of the last nights though, things got out of control. Bottles of vodka, tequila and cheap wine turned up in the coach's cabin and games began. Initially she stayed out of them but taunts of being whipped and no longer the Santana Lopez that had ruled that camp in previous years had cracked her. In an attempt to redeem herself, she loaded herself up and locked lips with some brunette. She rang Rachel straight away, crying and full of apologies. Rachel had hung up and ignored her texts and calls until the next morning when Santana got a text just saying "We're even now. R x." Turns out she had kissed Finn at Pucks party. Santana hated herself for it.

Rachel shifted uncomfortably, "Yeah well it still happened. Look, I love you but.. But, I have something to say. I'm.. I'm pregnant. Obviously it's not yours." She mumbled looking down.

"No fucking shit Rachel, you're pregnant? What the fuck.. Rach baby?" The tears spilling out rapidly from the brown eyes. "You can't even look at me when you tell me?" Santana stood up, pacing around the room, glancing at Rachel "How"

Rachel bit her lip, "I'm pretty sure you know how it happens. Santana, this is not all my fault. If you didn't kiss her, I wouldn't have strayed"

"Are you fucking kidding me Rachel? You can't blame me, you can't" Santana cried, kneeling on the step in front of Rachel, "What now?"

Rachel let out a small cry, "I don't want to blame myself. I don't know, I love you so much. We can get over this right? I mean we can work through it and have a child." She grabbed for Santana's hand.

Santana pulled away her hand, putting up her hands in front of her, standing and taking a step backwards. "Excuse me? We're 18, we have the rest of our lives in front of us. You think you'll make Broadway with a child? Have you told Finn?"

Rachel looked up with watery eyes. "Not yet. I don't know what I'm going to do. I'm confused. I'm fucking pregnant and I need my girlfriend to support me damn it"

"Yeah well call Finn and let him know, I, I need time to think" The house was silent apart from the odd sniffle from Rachel and the ticking of a clock somewhere. "I need fresh air" she grabbed her jacket and opened the door.

"I didn't think you would be so unsupportive" Rachel whispered

"Yeah well I didn't think you could get pregnant from a kiss" The door closed with a quiet click.


End file.
